Dark Days
by patemalah21
Summary: Sherlock is suffering from the experiences he endured taking down Moriarty's web.


This is a drabble written for a prompt over on Tumblr.

Dark Days

The two years dismantling Moriarty's empire had changed him. Molly understood. No man could face the things he had had to do and remain the same. She attributed the nightmares and deep depression to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She worked hard to make him feel comfortable and safe in her presence.

There was a gentle side to him now. Molly appreciated his tender touches and soft smiles. In her heart she knew he wanted to be a good man, a man who would protect and love her for the rest of his life.

But there was also a dark wildness that multiplied and grew worse as time passed. His eyes would shine frantically in the dimness of their bedroom as he claimed her body. His deep voice would demand her assurance that she loved no other. Sometimes in the morning, she would discover new bruises on her body from his rough demands.

He became jealous of her associations with other men. It did not seem to matter that it was purely for work or innocent encounters. Unconsciously, she began to avoid contact with other men in order to avoid Sherlock's unpleasant questions.

She loved him. She had always loved him, and this new aggressiveness was no reason to stop. But over time, Molly found herself having to find excuses for every hurtful action Sherlock maintained. He didn't mean to hurt her. If she were careful, he wouldn't get so angry. She could handle this if she tried hard enough.

Eventually, people began to notice, comments were made, questions were asked. Molly did her best, but she was not always successful.

One day a sleek black limo rolled to the curb as Molly left work for the day. The window slid down and Molly saw the face of Mycroft Holmes.

"Doctor Hooper, please join me for a few moments."

Silently, Molly nodded and sat in the seat beside Sherlock's brother. The car smoothly entered traffic as the driver pulled away from the curb.

"We need to talk about Sherlock. This has gone on long enough. It's time to take action." Mycroft said.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked cautiously.

"Come now, Dr. Hooper, surely you realize that I have noticed the changes in your association with my brother."

Molly flushed. "It is no business of yours what Sherlock and I do." She folded her arms protectively over her chest.

"How many bruises do you have Dr. Hooper? What will it take for you to admit that this is out of hand. Eventually he will hurt or kill you, you know."

"Sherlock would never kill me." Molly said horrified. "He loves me. He doesn't mean to hurt me, he just gets carried away."

"That's precisely my point." Mycroft answered. "One day he will become so carried away that he won't realize what he is doing. We must help him before he gets to that point."

"What are you proposing to do?" Molly asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Mycroft pursed his lips then turned to Molly and said gruffly. "Sherlock and I have an older brother."

Molly's eyes widened with shock. "I did not know you have another brother."

"Most people don't and those who do prefer to forget about him." Mycroft said shortly. "He resides in Chillinghem House. That's a private sanatorium for the criminally insane."

Molly stared at him, speechless.

"The reason I bring this up is that some of the early signs of Sherringford's problems are identical to the one's that Sherlock is currently displaying."

"You think Sherlock is going insane?" Molly whispered.

"I think it is time for Sherlock to have professional help. It would also not be amiss if you sought counseling for yourself."

Molly looked carefully at Sherlock's older brother. Did she trust him to help Sherlock? Would it matter if she didn't? She had no legal ties to the Consulting Detective. She knew Sherlock did not approve of Mycroft's intrusive ways, but she also knew that Sherlock needed help.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because my dear Molly, my brother thinks highly of your opinions and I suspect you are family, whether or not there is a legal paper saying so." Mycroft said.

Molly thought for a few moments, then straightened up and squared her shoulders. She looked at Mycroft. "I am here to protect Sherlock's interests." She said. "If I don't feel the treatment you seek for him is beneficial, I will fight you tooth and nail."

Mycroft gave her a sour look, then smiled. "Fair enough. Doctor Hooper."

"I just want what's best for Sherlock." Molly said. "How can I help?"


End file.
